


Beware doll (you're bound to fall)

by Vapidglitterdreams



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hizzie - Freeform, brotp hosie, highschool, minor penelope/hope, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vapidglitterdreams/pseuds/Vapidglitterdreams
Summary: Penelope Park was made for the spotlight. At least that was what everybody told her. It wasn't only a matter of her physical attributes (hence, piercing green eyes and tan smooth skin); but she was also known for her charisma and flamboyant personality. While most people were trying to slowly make they way up on the social ladder, Penelope seemed to just be borned at the top.So Josie hated her. Until she didn't hate her anymore.Multichapter very slighty slightly based on "Like a Rolling Stone" by Bob Dylan.





	1. Prologue. Of parties and cheap liquor

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! this is my first fic published here. It's not proof readed but I hope it's not too awful. English is not my first language so there might be some phrases with no sense, if you found something like that just drop it at the comments. I hope you like it. Kudos and Comments are well recieved. 
> 
> twitter: @glittertrapq

Penelope Park was made for the spotlight. At least that was what everybody told her. It wasn't only a matter of her physical attributes (hence, piercing green eyes and tan smooth skin); but she was also known for her charisma and flamboyant personality. While most people were trying to slowly make they way up on the social ladder, Penelope seemed to just be borned at the top.

She wasn't special, though, that's what Josie kept telling herself. She was anything but special. Probably just another slutty (Josie considered herself a feminist. Really. It was just there was something so infuriating about that girl that made her just show all her bad sides) bimbo who would probably peak at highschool. That's all. No real passion, no real talent, just a pretty face with some pretty words.

It just wasn't fair. While Josie spent her time studying for the next text upcoming, and swot herself studying hard to get some decent grades, Penelope Park was probably at some party or filling beds to waste some time; and in the morning she would just receive the same grade as her. God knew what she did to get those grades, Josie figured that, knowing her reputation, it surely wasn’t from studying.

So Josie hated her. At this point that's pretty obvious.

But there was something else about this Penelope girl, something that made her even more furious, and she couldn’t quite put a ring on it. It wasn’t normal to be spending so much time thinking about someone, but Josie guessed it was just envy, envy about how Penelope could get whatever she wanted when she wanted and Josie had to work hard for it. 

"You know, keep that frown and you're gonna have it marked on your face" The voice of Hope, her best friend startled her while she was deep in thought.

"Sorry, Hope. m' just tired." she said effortlessly. Not really wanting to explain what was going through her mind. The hatred she felt for said girl was completely unjustified, she knowed that and the least she wanted was for people to know she wasn't the kind, sweet girl everybody knowed her for.

"Figures.” Hope sighed, not really knowing what to do about her best friend. “ At this point I wouldn't know if you were punched in the face or if those were just eyebags." Hope replied while surfing through the tv channels looking for at least a nice documentary about history. Basically the plan of every Saturday, Hope didn't actually wanted to spent a lot of time in her house since her parents died, so Josie's family treated her like one of her owns.

Josie was starting to daze off while reading and Hope was already snoring, when a loud voice came to interrupt them.

"Josie, have you seen my?- Oh, hi Hope" Lizzie demeanor changed drastically, it wasn't a secret that there was some bad blood between Hope and her. And it was Josie's fault for lying to both of them, but she just couldn't risk her sister to know she had a teenie tiny crush  on her best friend. The memories of that day still came back to haunt Josie from time to time, and the guilt was so strong she felt like her heart would betray her and spill everything anytime, just like in that story of Edgar Allan Poe.

"Hi, Lizzie." Hope replied awkwardly. There wasn't really much she could do about the hatred Lizzie Saltzman felt for her, even though it was unjustified. 

A couple of silent awkward seconds passed till Lizzie started talking again, almost demanding an answer.

"Jo, where is my yellow croptop?"

"I don't know, Liz. I don't keep track of what you wear or not." Josie said barely louder than a whisper, due to how sleepy she felt.

"Josie, this is important! There's a party at the Old Mill and i need to make an appearance before that Park bitch steals my spotlight. What's so special about her anyways?" Lizzie said with a frown. The girl surely was beautiful, tall and a slim body, bleached long hair with strong eyebrows; but her personality used to gain her a lot of haters. Lizzie didn't mind though, deep down she knew it was a self-defense mechanism for avoiding getting hurt. But besides that little (not so little) problem about her personality, Lizzie received attention and she liked it that way, while Josie usually stayed in the shadow.

"I swear I haven't seen your croptop, Lizzie. And I don't know about Penelope, i just simply don't care about her life and you shouldn't either." There it went, another big fat fucking lie coming out of Josie's mouth.

And there it was Penelope Park intruding into her life again, she couldn't even spent time in her home without someone bringing her up. It was tiring.

"I need to find my goddamn yellow croptop. Everybody is going to be there and I need to look hot as fuck. Have you seen the new guy, Rafael? Soon he will be in the football team and it's my chance to make a power couple and finally take my throne back from satan.- Lizzie said mindlessly, then, her face lit up with an idea. "Jo! You should totally come with me to the party. I mean, it's time you live a little for gods sake. And, I don't know, also you could like talk to Raf good things about me and help me out."

Josie knew that when it came to her sister, saying no was actually impossible. So, saving herself from the banter, she just braced herself for the idea of being around hormonal, sweaty and pretty drunk teenagers. Before she could reply, Lizzie just spoke at Hope.

"You know, you should come too, It's time you lose the whole edward cullen/ too cool and mysterious for everybody here vibe and finally be normal. Your boyfriend Lance will be there too, so you both could like, i don't know, discuss My Chemical Romance and Beetlejuice while silently judging everybody there." Lizzie laughed at her own words. Then added a sarcastic "A match made in heaven! Or hell" There was a bit of some other feeling at Lizzie's words, some bitterness that neither Hope or Josie could identify. Sure, the problem that strained Hope and Lizzie's forming friendship was Josie's lie, but there also seemed to be another issue running through Lizzie's mind when it came to Hope.

Hope cringed at the words, then added: "It's Landon, Lizzie. And we're just friends. And thank you, but I'm actually very comfortable right now without dozens of people around me." Hoping Lizzie could get the hint and just leave them alone, she went back to watching the documentary. Lizzie couldn't take the clue, though. And even if she did, she just didn't care, she knew Josie was gonna do whatever she told her. It was probably a bitchy move controlling her sister like that, but she guessed it would do no harm if she did it to help her sister get out of her cocoon. The end justify the means, after all.

"Okay, cool, stay if you want, I don't care. " Lizzie almost spitted out. "Jo, I'll be in the car waiting for you, you have 20 minutes until I finish my hair." She got out of the room without paying attention to both of the other girls' reaction.

Hope stared at Josie. "You're not going to follow her orders, right?" Deep down Hope knew there was no way for anyone to change Josie’s mind about doing what Lizzie said. It saddened her, really, Josie was a nice girl but there was so much hidden due to the constant comparison she did between her and her sister. She was special but she didn’t seem to notice. 

“I can’t let her go alone, Hope. You know how she gets when she has too much to drink. It’s either this or spending the morning hearing her complain about whatever embarrassing thing she did.” 

It surely seemed like it was unfair for Josie to be left with only those options, but the guilt of what she had done to both her sister and her best friend was heavier. She meditated a little bit about that before speaking again. 

Facing Hope and putting on her best pouty mouth and saddened eyes, she said. “Hope, please come with me?”. 

“Absolutely not. You know how much I hate parties. No way.” 

“Maybe we could have some fun! I don’t know, chat with new people, or even Landon! He seems cool.” Josie pleaded, hoping this time she could convince the auburn haired girl. 

“You owe me a big one, Jo. Like, a really really big one.” 

With a smile on her face from being able to convince her best friend, she started looking for clothes to go to the party. She wasn’t really excited about it, but she guessed if she was going anyway, she might as well make a good impression. 

  
  


The three girls made it to the Old Mill after surviving extreme bickering between Hope and Lizzie. As per usual. But they arrived anyway. 

Getting closer to where everyone was, they were spotted by MG. 

“My girls!! You made it!” Clearly intoxicated, MG went away from his group, consisting of Jed, Rafael, Landon and the devil itself, Penelope Park; to greet his friends. There where looks exchanged between Josie and Penelope while that happened. Josie sported a frown, like she always did when she was around Penelope, and the latter just smirked at the tall brunette. No one seemed to notice, and MG just kept talking. 

“We were just about to do another row of shots, do you want in?” MG said wearing his usual smile, he was a little ray of sunshine for all his friends. He quickly looked at all three girls, hoping they would say yes; he was paying more attention to Lizzie, due to his secret not-so-secret crush. 

“I’m in.” a voice came to interrupt all that staring. Everyone seemed to be surprised that the outcast, Hope, would be the first one to grab a shot. But then again, her whole badass persona didn’t made it too difficult to accept. 

“I knew I liked you for a reason, Mikaelson.” A smooth voice came closer. It was Penelope who had two shots on her hands and a smirk on her face. Almost flirty, she pushed it in front Hope’s face. 

“Well, there’s a lot of things you don’t know about me, Park.” Hope matched Penelope’s smirk. And drown the whole liquid. The whole flirty exchange didn’t mean anything, everyone there knew that; but a certain brunette was already fuming at the sight. But what they both didn’t knew was that a certain pair of twins were both looking attentively to their exchange. 

Lizzie just scoffed, frowning at the sight of the two girls. There it was again, that unknown bitterness at the pit of her stomach. She just couldn’t put a name to it, and the fact that Hope was acting so flirty with, like she called her, satan in a crop top, just got even more on her nerves. She couldn’t wait to drink and forget about all those bitter feelings. 

Meanwhile, Josie was fuming. 

What the hell was Hope doing being flirty with the one person she hated the most in the world?. She just couldn’t believe it. And then there was again that intense green eye gaze on her and that smirk. Almost as if the whole exchange before was a way to gain a reaction from her. 

What Josie did next was probably what any teenager would do in an uncomfortable situation, even if it would made her feel like shit in the morning. With a new found pride in her voice, she said “I’ll have one too”, still looking at Penelope, almost daringly. 

Penelope, in her tight jeans, leather jacket and a white croptop was quite a sight, and Josie wasn’t blind. But the girl made her so mad those things just made the hatred she felt even more. With a sway on her hips and a tentative smile, she started making her way to Josie. 

She finally came close to her and hand her one shot, not one moment dropping the intense stare. Then, almost in a whisper and with her velvety voice she spoke to her. 

“There you go, JoJo”. 

Josie’s mind was doing backflips at this point.  _ Jojo!?  _ Who the fuck did this girl think she was. As if standing her smirking and winking to her everyday on school wasn’t enough, now she just gave her a pet name?

“It’s Josie.” She replied with dryness in her voice, and still a frown on her face. She quickly emptied the little glass and moved closer to MG and away Penelope; who, using her signature move, just smirked at the brown eyed brunette. 

This time everyone could sense the tension between the two girls. And no one dared to say a thing. MG was prepared to break the awkward silence when a loud voice came in. 

“Okay, I came here to get drunk. Is anyone going to offer me a drink or will I have to do it myself?” Lizzie seemed annoyed that, again, in the presence of Penelope her existence seemed unnoticed. She looked at Rafael, with a flirty look hoping he would be the one offering her a drink; but, instead, MG got closer to her with a shot. Lizzie just scoffed and took it from him. 

Meanwhile, Kaleb was adding the final touches to the party playlist for all of them to be in the mood the party and the liquor required them to be. 

“Attention everyone! Anyone i’m seeing sober or without a cup thirty minutes from now is gonna have to drown 5 shots in a row. Let’s fuck this up!”

  
  
  



	2. "This isn't a cliché netflix romcom"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie can't help but stare. Neither does Penelope. Hope has unidentified feelings.

Josie kept drinking without actually focusing in anything. At least, that was what she would say if anyone asked her. The truth was that she was furiously gawking at her best friend and Penelope Park play beerpong. They both seemed like they were having fun and, although they had both invited her to join the game, she refused because of her dislike for the brunette with green eyes (or golden eyes? Josie had spent more time that she would admit trying to figure out the colour of Penelope’s eyes. Just out of curiosity, nothing more).

The whole situation seemed ridiculous. She was at a corner drinking while MG chatted about something she wasn’t really paying attention, her sister was desperately trying to flirt with Rafael while MG looked at them like a sad puppy; and, on top of it, her best friend seemed to have made besties with the one person she hated the most in the world. So, yeah, you could say that Josie had a reason to be mad. Heck, she didn’t even wanted to come to this party in the first place. The music was too loud, everyone seemed to be already intoxicated as their bodies swayed against each others and she had to deal with the boys approaching her with other intentions. She didn’t understood why everyone thought that parties were fun, she just felt like a fish out of the ocean. 

“Jo, come on, stop staring at them.” MG’s voice interrupted her train of thought and, seeming as he had discovered her, she felt embarrassed, a shade of pink already creeping on her face. 

“I’m- I’m not staring at them, MG, I was just looking that way.” She quickly averted the eyes from the pair and started focusing on her friend. 

“Whatever you say, Jo” MG sighed. “I don’t understand why you hate Peez so much, you know, it’s not like she has actually done anything bad to you besides of her usual banter.” 

“It’s not like she’s a very likeable person. And also, that’s none of your business, what about you stop looking at my sister with those heartbreak eyes and move on already.” She quickly felt bad about the recent found harshness in her voice. MG was one of her closest friends, and she knew he didn’t mean any harm. She wasn’t like that, she wasn’t a rude person that would snap at anyone that said something she didn’t like; but the truth is that the whole situation made her felt vulnerable, exposed. Almost as if her inner thoughts could be recognizable to anybody. And she couldn’t risk that. Also, the fact that the liquor was starting to kick in didn’t help her contain her emotion.   
With regret in her eyes, she turned to MG.

“MG, I’m sorry” she waited some seconds trying to find the right words. “I don’t know what got to me…” (It was Penelope Park, but she wasn’t ready to admit that out loud yet).She was about to say something more when suddenly someone came stumbling to her. 

“CAN YOU BELIEVE HE HAD THE AUDACITY TO TURN ME DOWN?” Lizzie was furious. She wasn’t really someone who could control her emotions, but drinking just made that ten times worse. She sat on a log that was just behind were MG and Josie were standing, then proceeded.   
“ I mean, how could he turn me down? I’m tall, I’m hot, and my sense of humour is like, golden.” She couldn’t really believe what had just happened. And it wasn’t like she felt real interest for Rafael, but lord knows her ego was bruised. 

MG turned around to comfort her, and Josie followed seconds later. The whole conversation felt like a deja vu to Josie, reminiscing all the times she had been in the same position: serving her sister. Lizzie began to ramble again, this time being attentively heard by MG and partially heard by Josie, who couldn’t but glance at Hope and Penelope and was feeling the liquor rise more and more in her. 

Meanwhile, just a couple meters away from the trio, Penelope and Hope were really having fun in the beer pong game and seemed to be bonding. That short time they have spent together made them realize how much alike they both were. The game went on and on because none of them could admit to lose; and, as one does while playing beer pong, they were both already drunk. They both were seeing the twins and MG from afar, Hope with a certain spark in her eyes and Penelope with curiosity and an unidentified feeling.

Penelope let it pass the first time Hope looked that way. She took it as preoccupation for her best friend and her sister. The game went on and the drinks were fewer as the game passed. 

The ball got in the cup. Hope drank. The brunette right in front of her raised her fist into the air “HA! Take that, Mikaelson. Keep playing with me and you’re gonna end up in an ethyl coma.” 

“I’m fresh as lettuce, Park, I can’t believe you of all people are doubting my alcohol resistance. Let’s keep playing and someone’s gonna end up carrying you home.” Hope slurred a little bit, but did her best to hide the fact that she was already getting very intoxicated. She looked quickly over to Josie and Lizzie, the latter seemed to be mad about something and also looked very drunk. If the situation were any different, she would probably go to help her, but Lizzie hated her guts. And the worst part was she didn’t even know why. They used to get along pretty well when they were kids. So all she could do was stare, taking more time than she intended due to her drunken state. 

Penelope wasn’t stupid. Of course she noticed Hope staring at the twins. She couldn’t really know what was the reason, but she was almost sure that there was a big fat crush going inside Hope. Chances were that the auburn haired girl had a crush on her best friend (who, for some reason, hated her and from whom, for also some unknown reason, Penelope love to be hated by.) The thought of Hope having a crush on Josie bothered her a little bit, but she just couldn’t pinpoint why. 

The ball got in a cup. Penelope drank. The shorter girl in front of her didn’t actually celebrate, just gave her a smug look. “What were you saying about me getting and ethyl coma, Park?” 

Penelope, being her competitive self, hated the idea of losing. But Hope seemed to be just the same. Their friendly banter continued, but as time passed, their gaze on the twins seemed to be more frequent. Penelope was intrigued, really, about Josie. She seemed like the perfect girl, she was too nice, too kind (well, to everyone except her), just too perfect. Nobody could be that perfect, hell, even Jesus had that temper tantrum that time; so she just went with the theory that the taller brunette was hiding something. Lizzie seemed interesting, too, but their dynamic was more an extreme back and forth about which one of them was more worthy of being the head bitch in charge. Lizzie was a bitch and so was her, there wasn’t any more to figure out in that case; but with Josie it was just different.   
Being her usual self with no restrain of what she said, she looked at Hope and started talking.   
“So..., when are you gonna tell Josie you’re in love with her?”   
Hope almost spit her drink when she heard those words. 

“What the fuck are you talking about, Park. Josie is literally like a sister to me.” She was almost offended, what made Penelope think she was stuck in the friendzone?

“Well, you keep staring at them. It’s either that or..” The brunette with green eyes was hit with a realization. “YOU’RE IN LOVE WITH MG” Penelope did a little dance because of how she had discovered what was going on, but Hope was quick to interrupt her.

“Ew ew ew, no. That would be like you being in love with Jed, he’s kinda like a cousin to me.”

Penelope furrowed her eyebrows while directing her hand to her chin. “ Well, those were the only options. I mean, there’s always Lizzie, but there’s no way you have a crush on her. All the times I’ve seen you together is either with Josie as a mediator or fighting.” Seeming as the game had abruptly stopped, Penelope took a cup and started drinking from it. “ I mean, that could happen but this isn’t a cliché netflix romcom.”

Hope laughed nervously, taken aback from the possibility of her having a crush on Lizzie; that, somehow in her drunken state, didn’t seem as crazy.   
“Reeeeally funny, Park. They’re my friends and I’m worried, that’s all. But you were looking at them to, any crush you care to share?” 

Penelope didn’t restrain herself from speaking what was on her mind, the alcohol helped her to do so too. “ ‘m just curious” She glanced to where the trio was, her eyes immediately locking with Josie’s; she drew on that and sent her a wink, seeing how Josie’s face turned into a flustered one, quickly replaced seconds later to a furious gesture. 

Hope looked at the exchange with a knowingly smile, but she didn’t say anything about it. A comfortable silence sat between the brunette and the auburn haired girl. But Penelope broke it. “Do you know why she hates me so much? when I first got here I thought she would be my first friend, but she suddenly started acting very cold towards me. I mean, I guess fighting with her sister regularly may have done something to it, but it still seems unjustified.” 

Hope just looked at her with empathy, she felt the same way towards how Lizzie acted with her, then spoke.   
“Well, Josie is my best friend so I can’t really tell you much about what she thinks, but the only thing I can tell you is that it makes no sense to me either.” 

When all the cups were finally empty, Penelope prepared to go. “It was a nice game, Mikaelson, we should hang out again someday. That’s if Josie don’t kill me first for hanging out with her best friend” 

“Idem, Park. Nice chat too.” And with finger guns and stumbling a little bit, Penelope was gone. Hope laughed at the action, Penelope seemed like a big dork, she didn’t know why everyone found her so intimidating. 

The exact same thought was going through Penelope’s drunken mind, Hope seemed really cool and understanding, and maybe if she hadn’t fuck it up somehow with Josie, she could finally have a real sincere friendship with Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sooooorry for the delay. Work has been killing me and I'm just a 20 year old girl trying to be a full person. lmao   
> When I published the first chapter I didn't really knew where this was going, now I've took some time to figure that out and I hope you like it. Thank you all for your kudos and comments, they motivated me to write this second chapter. Also remember english is not my first language (nor the second) so don't hate me if there's too many mistakes unu.  
> expect weekly updates 
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	3. Don't go losing all hope.

The party ended without anything else interesting. Penelope danced with some girls, flirted with a senior named Hayley and then got home. She was drunk as fuck though, and maybe, just maybe, she had spent more time looking at Josie than she intended. Of course the girl was hot, and Penelope wasn’t blind; but it was mostly due to the fact that there was something enticing about the hatred said girl felt for her. 

Her life wasn’t really exciting, it really just felt sad and boring to her. With parents never home and the house all for herself, she needed to make sure there was something distracting her; so there was drinking, girls, parties, and all the social life she had at school. She was surrounded by lots of people, pulled by her natural magnetic force; so she just went with the flow, but it still saddened her. It all seemed fake, just like everything else in her life: her relationship with her parents, her reputation, her bad girl persona. Sometimes, she guessed, life was just a big play; and either she acted accordingly or she was left out; and god knows something her parents had left her was the fear of being left out. 

Not having significant human relationships in her life, she was forced to treat all her struggles alone. Sure, there were opportunities were other people seemed trust-worthy, but something in her told her she couldn’t really trust someone. But that was a normal thing at her age, right? There wasn’t really something bad about her, that was the mantra she tried with all her heart to believe. The truth was that at that young age, she felt empty. Like, really empty, no passion for anything, and with enough time to think around that thought and overthink every single thing that was wrong about her, to overthink everything that seemed fake. 

Not even her home felt like a safe space to her, with all the rooms in there, the lack of voices and the coldness she felt every time she got home. She really wished, with all her heart, some day she would find that sense of belonging everybody seemed to already have mastered. They all seemed like complete persons, with backup from people who love them and with that young vitality and passion that made them feel invincible; and Penelope yearned that. Every night, when she closed her eyes, she imagined herself far far away in a cozy house in a field, with nothing more than love surrounding her, maybe two cats and a dog, maybe a partner holding her had, and maybe, just maybe, her parents really caring about her. She wished for all that, imagined herself in that situation and then prayed when morning came she would magically appear in that scenario. 

Unfortunately, life didn’t worked that way, so she just kept living someone else’s life while the real her crumbled inside her feeling more and more left out. 

The first 20 seconds of the day were wonderful, and then everything came down. In those first 20 seconds she was in a haze, not knowing where she was, not knowing who she was and not knowing what time was it; she guessed that was what real freedom felt like; but sadly, that real freedom only lasted about 20 seconds. 

She turned around to where her nightstand was and picked up her phone. No missed calls, a text from her parents saying they wouldn’t be home for another week, and some texts from that Hayley girl. She quickly answered them all, and was about to check her insta when a call from an unknown number came in. Doubtingly, Penelope Answered.

“Hey satan, where the fuck have you taken Hope?” Lizzie Saltzman’s voice furiously came through her phone, almost yelling. 

“I.. What are you talking about? I haven’t seen Hope since last night.” Penelope, still groggy from waking up and evidently confused, tried to give her an answer. 

“OH! Come on, satan, you’re not fooling anyone. Where have you taken her and what have you done to her?!” Penelope was still confused, but she rapidly felt offended and answered Lizzie.

“Don’t make me lose my time, who do you think you’re yelling at? I told you, I haven’t seen her since last night. Do you need anything else? I’m gonna end the call.” Who did she think she was, some sort of kidnapper? She didn’t even interacted with Hope with those intentions. 

“Come on!! Stop fucking lying!-” Grumbles were heard from behind in the call, and a sweet, but still firm voice came in. “Hi, Penelope, I’m Josie, Josie Saltzman. Do you have any idea where Hope could possibly be right now?” A loud “tell that fucking bitch I know she’s lying” was heard from behind. 

“I. don’t. know. I already told that Regina George knock-off of a sister you have. Don’t make me lose my time.” Penelope was already mad, and she was extra grumpy from the pounding in her head caused by the alcohol from the night out. 

“I- Whoah- Okay.” Josie scoffed, clearly taken aback from her reaction. “I was just asking, We don’t know where Hope is and just thought you would have the decency of telling us anything you knew about where she is.” Some Lizzie was yelling something, but Penelope couldn’t quite figure what it was, a “bitch” and a “ i’m gonna send her back to hell” were heard. “Bye then.”

Penelope instantly regretted the harsh tone in her voice speaking to Josie, and she had a weird feeling in her gut she couldn’t quite understand; so she interrupted quickly.  
“Wait! Sorry, I just thought you were gonna accuse me of something else like your sister did.” She waited a few seconds to make sure the other brunette was still in line.

“Talk fast, Park, do you know anything or not?” Josie was pissed, and so anyone would be after being treated like that on the phone and having to hear her sister yelling. 

“I don’t know where she could be, sorry. But maybe you could talk to Landon and Rafael, they were the last ones she was with; you know, after you left.” Penelope mentally slapped herself, Josie wasn’t supposed to know she payed attention when she left the night before. 

“I…” Josie was about to say something but a loud voice came in “Of course that thrift store hobbit has something to do with it!” Josie quickly spoke so Penelope wouldn’t mind Lizzie’s yelling. “Well, that makes sense… I..mm.. Sorry about my tone earlier, thank you for the information.” Then, she hung up. 

Penelope was left with a bitter feeling from the previous conversation with the Saltzman twins. She laughed off the whole Lizzie part of it, lowkey wondering why she was so uptight about the Hope situation, wasn’t she supposed to hate her? Her mind replaced that train of thought by the exchange with Josie. She felt like she was walking on eggshells whenever they spoke, even that being a serious matter, she couldn’t help but not knowing where she stood with Josie. Images of that pair of brown eyes filled with hatred came into her mind; and again, her thoughts had a Josie Saltzman shape. She felt embarrassed about the amount of time she spent thinking about her, but attributed it to the complexity of the situation. 

Averting her mind from the matter, she got up from bed and did a few stretches. Her head was pounding and she felt a numbing noise in her ears. It’s not like she was doing fine everyday, but when she drank she felt even more empty than before. Trying to not let herself fall into those thoughts again, she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Already standing there, in front of the mirror, she couldn’t help to look at herself with pity; and she felt bad about that, it’s not like she had any traumatic event in her life, she was just empty. She looked at herself and couldn’t help but wonder who was that person, who was Penelope Park and what had she done with the happy child full of dreams. Just her normal morning routine, she was still normal.

She wondered about Hope’s whereabouts, feeling preoccupied. The girl was amazing and the previous conversation felt like the start of something real, something not doomed by any misconception about her. A real friendship. She phoned MG and Jed to ask if they knew something, and left a message to Josie to let her know when Hope appeared. 

.  
.  
.

Meanwhile, in the Saltzman household, yelling could be heard from anywhere. Lizzie Saltzman was about to have a full tantrum and Josie stood loyally next to her to calm her down. 

Memories of the previous conversation replayed through Josie’s mind, as she tried to shook them all off to give more attention to her best friend. It just didn’t felt right that Lizzie was the one desperate while she was still struck by Penelope’s groggy voice and the way she acted so nice and even said sorry. Penelope wasn’t a good person, and she had that very clear, was she trying to play some games with her and her twin? or with her best friend? Of course the possibility of Penelope not actually being satan incarnated stood, but Josie couldn’t accept that, no, because that would mean there was some other reason in the way she felt towards the brunette with green eyes, something else to explain the anger; and she just couldn’t let herself think of that. She was interrupted by her twin. 

“Jo, I bet my whole life that Park bitch knows more.” Lizzie started pacing around, trying to figure what could have happened with her friend(?), no, Hope and her weren’t friends; what could have happened with her sister’s best friend. And god knows she was putting too much mind into it. She didn’t know why she cared so much, the only explanation she had was that she was a wonderful sister and cared about Josie’s friends as well. See? She was a good person after all, despite what everyone believed. 

Josie was busy trying to call Landon but he didn’t answer. With every second passing, LIzzie felt more and more anxious about the possibilities of what Hope was doing with the mophead boy, as she called him. Then he picked up. 

“Hey Jo!” the voice of Hope Mikaelson filled the room through the phone speaker. Lizzie felt something twisting inside her and tried to shook it off. Josie, mad as anyone would be, answered her with the harshest tone she could use. “Do you know how worried I was? Why didn’t you left a text or something? “ 

“I know, sorry, I didn’t wanted to go home and felt like I could use conversation with Landon.” Hope didn’t actually seemed to know why they were both so uptight right now, when everyone knew about her friendship with the boy. 

Josie almost yelled at her. “I was worried sick! And Lizzie too! She spent the whole morning calling people and pacing around.” Hope replied."Oh, sorry. I'm really sorry **you both** were so preoccupied, but I'm fine, really. I just crashed in Landon's sofa and now I'm heading home."

Lizzie, honestly, wanted nothing more than to punch her sister in the face right now. The embarrassment when she thought she had win school council and stood up just to be told she had lost was nothing compared to what she was feeling right now. Hope knowing she cared -just a little bit- about her? Oh, She could kill Josie right now, but that would only prove she had something to hide, and she didn’t, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry for the delay, it's been some wild days. Expect a weekly update -this time its true-  
> Thank you all so much for the comments and Kudos, i was really doubting myself. I hope you enjoy the Penelope centered chapter!  
> Any suggestion and critic is highly appreciated, you can also send me those in my twitter @glittertrapq   
> lots of love, C. <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is more a prologue, just to get us into the story. I kinda have an idea of how I'm gonna do this but I tend to just write a lot so there might be some variations in it. 
> 
> If I see people like this i'll probably update faster.


End file.
